


A Sunny Day

by SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97/pseuds/SwiggitySwagWhatsInTheBag97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is Lemon. So if it's not your thing, then skip now.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Sneak

Merle was walking out from the kitchen when he saw Jill sneak away from her cell and continue outside. Shit where is this lil girl goin’? He thought to himself. He traced her steps and continued on outside. Now where the fuck did she go? He mumbled to himself as he scratched the scruff on his face. He heard the slip of a shoe come from the roof and that is when he noticed a hidden ladder accessing the upper level. Now I got ta’ see what that girl’s up ta’ he thought. He walked across the walkway to the nearest guard tower, knowing he would get the exact view he was wanting from there.  
He entered the building and turned towards the window facing the roof she was on. “Holy fuckin’ shit” he groaned with mere disbelief. Jill was lying on top of the building completely naked besides the underwear, which was not enough clothing as it is. Merle could feel his pants tighten immensely and his mouth had gone dry. “Girly’s catchin’ some sun,” he said aloud as he was devising a plan to mess with her. He could not wait to see her face turn blood red as he caught her in the action. He then left the guard tower and took his time heading over to the ladder. He quietly climbed it so that she could not hear him. What is the point in being noisy and she’d be prepared for the company and cover herself up? He wanted the complete satisfaction of not only her reaction, but an up-close view of her greatest assets. Merle licked his lips just thinking about it.   
His head finally was on her level and followed the rest of his body. “Well, well, well, what have we got here?” he said as his grin ranged from ear to ear. “Oh my God, what the Hell? What are you doing up here? Did you follow me?” she spit out as she reached for her shirt and covered herself up. Her face was blood red, just as Merle wanted. The erection in his pants was almost bursting at the seams. Seeing her tanned body lying there on display was almost too much to handle; her golden hair rubbing against her nipples as she reached for her shirt. “Now hold up a minute, darlin’! No need to cover up fo’ ole Merle, I’m enjoyin’ the view” he chuckled. “God, how did you even find me?” she asked. “Well, to be fair, ya’ ain’t so good at sneakin’ away” he said as matter of factly.   
He took a step forward. She was standing up now, just a foot away from him. They stared at each other for a few seconds in silence. What could she say? She was caught sun tanning, stark naked, and by the person she least wanted to see her body. Not saying she wasn’t attracted to Merle Dixon. Because she definitely was. It’s just she knew he would give her a hard time about it. But, God, those arms, I’d give anything for them to be touching every inch of my body right now, she thought to herself while biting her bottom lip. She realized she hadn’t said anything in a while and snapped out of the trance. “What do you want, Merle?” she growled at him. “Are you sure you want ta’ know, sugar?” he said in an almost daring manner. He took another step forward, closing the gap between them. She then could feel his erection on her stomach. Mmh it’s so hard, she thought in amazement. She was petrified for a moment then realized someone’s shift for the guard tower was soon. Dangerously soon, so starting anything would have to end quickly. She saw Tyreese’s back as he was walking to the guard tower. “Merle, we gotta go. Someone might see us”. “I do have night watch, if you ever wanna show me yur’ tan lines, girlie. I’d love to see em’”. “I’m sure you’d love that” she quickly turned from him and got dressed. She practically fell down the ladder from going so fast.   
Her face was bright red. She was so embarrassed and yet, so aroused. Merle was much older than her, but her parents weren’t there to do shit about it. She wasn’t new to the group. She met them at least a summer ago and hadn’t really found any connections. Nobody really knew her. At least the details anyway; how old she was, where she was from, even what her favorite color was. It’s not that no one didn’t care, it’s just there were more important things going on in this world. She was an attractive, young woman; curvy in all the right places and voluptuous in others. Her breasts were bigger than average, but smaller than more developed, older, women. Her sun tan made her blonde hair stand out even more. She had been going solo for the winter before stumbling on this group. Maggie was older than her, so she felt awkward if they had hung out. Besides, she had Glenn. She always wanted to connect with Beth, but the random singing and constant bible preaching was a pretty big turn off. She thought Rick and Daryl were very attractive, but would never dream of flirting with them. Then there was Merle. He had a sugar tongue and she was always drawn to his muscles and the dangerous air about him. But, of course, the age difference was a limitation. But who cares? She thought, it’s the apocalypse. I can have whoever I want and age really isn’t a factor anymore. The only requirement nowadays is to be living! She giggled to herself.  
He couldn’t get those perfectly round breasts out of his mind and those gorgeous curves. Only one way to end my sufferin’, he thought, I’ve gotta stroke it out’.  
  
Weeks had passed and the Governor made his strike. Everyone was separated into groups and Jill and Merle ran into each other and left together.


	2. Corn

They had been walking for a long time. “God, Merle, we gotta find a place to sleep soon. I’m tired”, she huffed out breathlessly. He was a few feet in front of her, not slowing down anytime soon. “Well, darlin’, once we find a place to shack up, then we can rest. But until then, just keep movin’ yur pretty legs”. She rolled her eyes. I guess he is right, she thought. They walked on for quite a bit until they stepped out of the woods and ran into a fence. “We gotta climb this. Come on, suga, I’ll help ya up” he knelt down, readying himself to boost her up. She stepped on him, looked over, then continued to be tossed over.  
“Holy shit!” she yelled. The look of panic set across his eyes, worrying that something had happened to her. He hauled himself over the fence and fell on his back. “Oh my God, are you okay?” she helped him up. “Yeah, I meant to fall on ma ass. I thought somethin’ happened to you. Damn near killed maself” he looked around to see there was no danger and glared at her. “No, I’m alright, sorry. But…but they got a fucking pool!” She looked at him and smiled, motioning towards the pool.   
“Whoop dee fuckin’ doo” he shrugged, “Let’s clear the house. We’ll sleep here for the night”. He shoved past her and continued to the back door. He broke in and both raised their guns to scope out the kitchen. She continued to the living room while he searched for food. “Looks like corn it is”, he raised up the can.   
“Living room is clear”, she said. He set the can on the counter and went down the hall after her. He opened the first door; nothing, just a bed and dresser. Looks like whoever lived here only took the essentials and left. She checked the second door; the bathroom; no walkers. “Looks like we struck gold. No walkers and we gotta pool!” She tried to keep things positive, giving the circumstances.   
They both made their way to the kitchen and living room. She heated up the corn with a match on the gas stove. He was laying on a couch in the living room. He sighed a big sigh, “You can go ahead and sleep in tha’ bed. Don’t think it’d be right to sleep with ya’”. He paused for a moment, “At least not yet” he chuckled. Her face got red. She had always found him attractive and the way his words seduced, but she never thought he would go for her.


	3. Never Satisfied

They had eaten the can of cooked corn, but the Georgian heat was starting to make lounging around unbearable. “Well, I’m gonna hit the pool. Wanna join me?” she looked at him. He leaned up from the couch and said “Nah, suga’, you go on ahead. Now don’t go screamin’ anymore, less you need me”. She felt a bit guilty, but moved past it. “Well then, if you aren’t going to come with me, don’t look out the window”. Her words had intrigued him. Well, what does sugar tits not want me to see? His eyes watched her ass as she left out the back door; he licked his lips. He decided to play it cool and give it ten minutes, and then he’d peek out the window.  
After the close calls back at the prison, she realized that at any moment she could die. So she wanted to experience everything the world had to offer, and skinny dipping was on the list. She had hoped Merle wouldn’t accompany her, but she still wanted to be polite and ask. For about a week, there had been nothing but downpour, so the 4ft deep pool had time to fill up. She looked back at the windows to make sure Merle wasn’t peeping. She then stripped her pants, shirt, bra, then underwear. The cool water relieved her from the scorching heat and it made her nipples harden. She took her time stepping into the pool, wanting to take it slow.  
Merle got up from the couch, excited to see what she was up to. He looked out the window. “Jesus Christ, what in the Hell?” his pants tightened in the front, that body. He had caught her sun tanning topless some months before, but had faintly remember what her breasts looked like. He watched as her ass hit the water and the outline of her curves illuminated by the moon. Merle loved messing with people and he saw this as the perfect opportunity. He opened up the screen door.  
“Well, well, well, darlin’ what do we got here?” he chuckled as his smile ranged ear to ear. She quickly immense herself deep in the water, trying to cover her body. She was dumbfounded and was too angry for anything to come out of her mouth. “What the hell, Merle! I told you not to look!” He laughed and raised his hands, “Hey now darlin’, you never said I couldn’t come outside!” Her face was on fire and then laughed. He had got her there. “Well what do you want? I’m busy”. “I just wanted to see what you were up to, darlin’, that’s it! And seein’ that yur skinny dippin’, makes me want to join ya”. He said with a wink, “But I probably shouldn’t. Seein’ our age difference and all”, he took a step back.  
He’s totally messing with me. If he wants to play it this way, so be it. “Yeah, that’d be the best decision”. She then uncovered herself and walked out of the pool slowly. She saw his jaw drop and his eyes cascading over her body. God damn, a belly button ring? How come I never noticed this before? He thought. She then looked at his groin, struggling to be free from his pants. She picked up her clothes, bending over dramatically on purpose. She then walked past him, “put your tongue back in your mouth”, she giggled. He just stood there still paralyzed from what just happened.  
She quickly put her clothes on, and then started searching the dresser drawers. She could hear his slow footsteps enter the house and continue towards the bedroom. She was looking through the drawers and found a few shirts that she could wear. She then opened up the farthest one to the left and found an endless supply of lingerie. Holy shit, I’ve always wanted some of this. She never knew when she would wear it, but having it made her happy.  
She was mistaken, Merle wasn’t heading to the bedroom; he was heading for the bathroom. She was a little curious, knowing that the plumbing didn’t work, but decided not to pay him any mind. She started to hear a faint groaning coming from the room and was a little turned on. She knew what he was doing and to think that she made him do that. She had only had sex a few times before the apocalypse. She knocked on the door, causing him to stop and say “What, woman? Can’t you see I’m busy?” he growled. “All I can see is a door, but I can hear that you’re busy”, she giggled.  
She went into the bedroom again and changed into a peach colored satin nightgown. He came out of the bathroom and looked annoyed that she was cuddled up on the couch he had called earlier. “Satisfied?”, she giggled at him. “Not in the least, baby”, he groaned curiously, looking at her. “Why are ya on the couch? I thought we agreed ya got the bed?”. “Well I just wanted to say goodnight to you before I head off to the bedroom”. She secretly wanted him to see her in the short nightie, just to stir him up again. She got up from the couch and Merle’s eyes went animalistic again. She walked past him slowly, stroking his face with her hand and went into the bedroom.  
Goddamn bitch is gonna kill me, he thought, but damn those tan legs, I just want to touch them. He shook his head to rid the images, but they wouldn’t go away. He took off his pants and shirt and layed on the couch. Slowly drifting asleep. Jill was laying in the bed and couldn’t sleep at all. She heard a voice outside. Her eyes were drawn to the window displaying the backyard. She knelt down and shimmied over to the opening. She peeped up, looking outside. To her dismay, there were two armed men hopping over the fence and making their way to the house.  
“Oh my God” she muttered, “I’ve got to tell Merle!”


	4. Want

Jill quickly crawled into the living room and started to shake Merle awake. “Hello..wake up! Come on, you big ape” “What the hell are yu goin on about woman?” “Merle, there’s two men outside” “Holyy shit.” He lunged up and Jill took notice of his body. He was built like a machine. A tall, thick, muscular, man. Even though the timing was terrible, she couldn’t help but to just stare at him. She threw herself from the trance and grabbed a nearby gun. Merle stood next to the sliding door and just waited for the men to come near. They better be wantin a fight, because I’m not putting up with anymore dickheads, he thought. He turned his head slightly towards Jill and noticed that she was still in her nightie. God, I better be getting laid soon, he grinned.  
“Go distract them. I’ll be watchin”, he ordered. “Uhh, okay”, Jill said questioningly. She hid her gun in the waistband of her pants, slid open the door and stepped outside. “Hey, I don’t want any trouble. What do you guys want”, she started to raise her hands up. The two men raised their guns abruptly, “Just give us your stuff and we’ll be leaving. There’s two of us and one of you”. “Fuck no. You’re not gettin’ shit”, she got into a defensive stance. Where the fuck is Merle, she thought. They spread out a bit, in case she were to run anywhere, she would be caught either way. They started to walk closer, Jill kept looking behind her, trying to see if Merle was coming to her rescue or not. She raised her gun at them. “I’ll fucking shoot if you come any closer”, there was a low rumbling of thunder. Great, she thought, the thunder could mask the gunshots so the walkers can’t find us. “What are you gonna do, little girl? Do you even know how to shoot?” they both laughed and mocked her. “Wanna find out?”, she cocked her head to the side.  
She heard a noise behind her and she turned her head. The men drew closer at a quickening pace and disarmed her. “Fuck, goddamnit”, she cursed. She kicked and strangled loose from their grasp. She stumbled away, but tripped through her footing. “Com ‘ere, you stupid bitch”, one of them growled as they grabbed her hair and yanked her towards them. “Grab the rope, John”. “Ahhh, let go”, she writhed in pain. She scratched at his hands to make him cut his strength on her hair. The man quickly put her into a headlock, while the other took her wrists and brought them behind her back. “I like ‘em bent over” the second said. “You fucking pig, I’ll kill you” she screamed. While her hands were tied and she was in a headlock, they pushed her body to the ground and the second man gathered her legs and tied her ankles together. “We’ll have fun with her”, they both giggled manically. “Help would be nice, you fucking asshole”, Jill screamed to a, hopefully listening, Merle.  
“Am I late to tha party?” Merle came in like a bad ass with his pistol aimed directly at the men. Little did they know Merle could take on 7 guys and still be reigned the winner. They had gotten themselves mixed up with the wrong man. “Come on, buddy, no need to be made the loser. Just put down your gun, or we’ll kill you”, the leader called to him. “Com on an try”, he challenged. Merle squared himself with the man on the left of him. The man, John, charged at Merle. Merle raised up his leg and kicked him square on the chest, pushing him through the air and helpless on the ground. The other man raised up his gun, shot at Merle, but missed. “Ahh, you fuckin’ prick”, Merle yelled. Merle tumbled to the ground, confusing the men in their line of sights, and Merle shot on of them square in the head. The man on the ground began to panic and made his way to try and hop over the fence. Merle cocked his gun, aimed, then shot the man down, dead.   
He inhaled a deep breath and looked at the men he had just killed. It was self-defense, he thought, these fuckers had it comin’. He turned and saw Jill lying on the ground, tied helpless. She still had her revealing pajamas on. “Nice plan, you fucking asshole. I could have died”, Jill yelled at him angrily. He didn’t have to wait that long, she thought. “Now”, he giggled, “you oughta be more polite to the man your dependin’ you freedom on”. Her eyebrows narrowed and steam was about to appear out of her ears, “you fucking prick. What took you so long?”. “Looks like your still bein’ naughty, girly”, he grinned devilishly, “Guess I’ll just leave ya here”. He began to turn around and Jill lifted up her tied legs and kicked him square in the butt. He was completely surprised and fell forward, flat on his face. She busted out laughing, rolling around to prop herself up on her knees and gain balance. She quickly started to hop towards the sliding door, to the house. Merle said, “Yeah you better run, blondie!”. He jumped up fast; another crack of thunder filled the air. It started to feel muggy and warm outside. Rain was approaching. He ran just as she was reaching for the door. He tripped on a rock in the grass, fell forward, knocking both of them down and to the ground.  
“Shit”, he mumbled. Jll started to try and get up again. “Oooh no girlie, you ain’t goin’ nowhere”. He rolled over and straddled her, using his arms to pin her tied one’s up above her head. “Mmm yeah, I’m starting to like you bein’ tied up”, he licked his lips. He lowered his torso a bit, pressing their stomachs against each other’s. They stared into each other’s eyes for a while, losing the track of time until a sharp crackle of lightning broke their concentration. They both snapped out of the trance for a second, staring to the left, looking into the sky. Their eyes retraced their steps, back to one another. What am I doin? He thought. I’m an old fuckin’ man and she ain’t nothin but a young thang. Mmm yeah, a young thang. He groaned aloud for a moment, just thinking about it. “How old are you anyway?” he asked her, “I’m prolly old enough to be yer dad. This ain’t right, girlie.” She stared into his eyes. He had a cold blue set. So cold, yet so beautiful. Like there was more behind them. “Your eyes”, she moved her sight down to his mouth, “and your mouth”. She moaned a bit, realizing that their torsos were still touching. She slightly lifted her groin to touch his a bit deeper. He was hard and she was ready. She wanted Merle.


	5. Lemon AF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Lemon. So if it's not your thing, then skip now.

Their lips crashed together, tongues ravishing each other’s. Her hands stayed above her head while his hands explored her body. She could feel his warm bulge grow even more in size; she thought he had reached his full potential, but apparently not. His hands went to her stomach and grabbed on to her lingerie top. His muscular arms ripped in right in half. She giggled and moaned. His hands filled with her soft breasts, as he kissed and caressed them; she was moaning even more with pleasure. He kissed her down to her stomach, soft peach fuzz covered her body which felt good on his face. He couldn’t wait any longer to ravish her, so what he did with her top, he did with her shorts. He ripped them right in half. He was grunting animalistic with each action in desire. He dove right in between her legs and felt her soft curls on his face. Licking her up and taking her all in until she climaxed. She was moaning so loud that he giggled and put his mouth on her mouth to quiet her. “Now come on darlin’. We don’t want any more visitar’s.” he grinned in delight.   
She was still bound by her hands and feet and squirming. There was nothing she could do. He was in control. And that turned her on even more. “Take off your shirt, baby” she told him. He did just so. She knew he was built, but seeing it right before her naked body just made it even better. For an older guy he is so hot, she thought. Muscles everywhere. He was solid, too. He took out his pocket knife and cut the rope binding her ankles. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her hands over her neck. He picked her up by her bottom. Feeling it along the way. It had started to rain now. Her held her with on hand now as he unfastened his belt and dropped his drawers. He loaded her on his big member and she whimpered. “Oh my God” she cried, “You’re so big!” He grinned devilishly. “I’m a Dixon, ain’t I?” he giggled. He started to bounce her up and down as they both grunted. The rain was making both of their bodies slippery and hard to maneuver. He growled and barged straight into the house. He dropped her down and slammed her against the wall. “I like it rough, baby, come on” she told him. “Yu got the right guy then sugartits” he grinned. He pushed her to the ground and thrusted his member into her mouth. She was taking most of it. It was far too long to fit all of it in. She sucked and tugged and tightened her grip all the while swirling it with her tongue. He was about to come. She picked up her pace and just as he was about to shoot his load, she slowed down. “Fuck, baby.” He would say over and over again. She stopped the teasing after a while and let him come. She swallowed all of it with gusto and lust, hungry for him. He picked her up by her hair and smothered her mouth with his tongue. He was still hard. He swooped her up in his arms and went off to the bedroom. He tossed her on the bed and pounced on her. He turned her around, grabbed her thighs, and forced her bottom in the air. “You were real naughty back there, weren’t chya girly?” He spanked her. Hard. Again and again until her butt was red. She screamed each time. He then filled her and thrusted. Both were moaning, faster and faster, until they both climaxed. They collapsed from the Georgian heat on the bed, worn out from screwing each other, and still soaking wet from the rain. What a night.


	6. Attached

It was the morning. And wow what a night, she thought. She was a little sore because the static in the air, mixed with two horny individuals who haven’t had sex for a couple years, it got pretty intense. She walked out of the back bedroom with bruises around her wrists and ankles. She had never tried BDSM prior to the breakout, but with what happened last night, she would be up for it anytime. When she woke up, Merle was not by her side. Not that she expected him to. She wasn’t really the cuddler herself. Probably out takin’ a piss, she thought. She reached in her bag to pull out a pack of cigarettes. She lit it and started to puff while looking around for Merle. She knew that she was naked, but honestly could care less. She would cover up in a minute.  
Merle was in the backyard, putting together their gear. They needed to move. Jill put on some workout pants and a camisole. Tied up her shoes and saw that Merle was in the backyard. “Leavin’ so soon?” she asked with a smirk while taking another puff. “Made too much damn noise last night. Walkers are probably on their way here now. We’ve gotta move, darlin’.” He turned to look at her. Just the memory of what they did last night made him hard, but he couldn’t let it show. He never treated a girl all pretty and nice after he fucked them. Why should this bitch be any different, he thought. They both needed it, though. So much was going on in the world that relieving the stress was beneficial, as well as fun. When growing up, all Jill heard was once a girl had sex with a guy, she was emotionally connected to him forever. That never applied to her. She also considered herself more of the stereotypical man when coming to sex. She didn’t cuddle, she didn’t stay afterwards, and she never really called them back. Unless she needed more. Merle was a good looking man, she was sure they would have sex again. But she wasn’t attached. She couldn’t get attached…


	7. Familiar

They had been walking for two days now. Tired, hungry, and bickering as usual. “Just cuz we fucked, missy, don’t mean a thang” he growled, “You ain’t getting’ no special treatment”. She wasn’t expecting any, especially from him. They came to a cross in the road. “I think we should go to the left. We might run into someone from the group”, Jill suggested. Merle growled. All he wanted was his brother. They were in an area which either one weren’t too familiar, or so Merle thought. He just decided to go with it. The sun was beginning to go down anyways. They took the chance and decided to follow the road to the left. It was 30 minutes later when Jill suggested something else. “Merle, this here looks like a driveway. It’s fenced in, too! It might be safe for the night”. He looked at her. “You’re like a damn gps, tellin’ me where to fuckin’ go”. She automatically got offended. “Listen here, asshole, we’ve been walking for hours on end. I’m tired, I’m going down to that house, and you’re comin’ with me”. She hopped the gate to the driveway. Merle growled and followed. She was his only companion. Besides, maybe he could get under her skin some more. After all, she was nothing but a play thing to him.

The driveway was a little longer than Merle had expected, but the trail led down to a home with what appeared to have solar panels on the roof. There was a barn to the left and dead livestock in the field to the far right, all while being fenced in. “Damn, looks like we’ve got ourselves some preppers”, he giggled, “they better not cause us any trouble”. Jill whispered under her breath, “I doubt it”. They marched onto the porch. Merle got out his gun and started to check out all corners, making sure they were cleared. “Aren’t ya gonna get out yur gun, girly?” he growled. Oh yeah, she thought to herself. She pulled out her gun, but wasn’t really looking anywhere. She walked up to the door, flipped up the welcome mat and picked up a key. She was hoping Merle hadn’t looked. She unlocked the storm door then opened the real door. “Got it opened”, she yelled for Merle. He met up at the door. “Hey assholes we’re in yur house!”, he yelled. They waited a moment. *sigh*, “I don’t think anyone is here, Merle”, Jill sighed. She walked right in, clearing the house a bit half-assly. Merle took notice to when she had picked up the key earlier and her actions now. Something is up, he thought, I doubt sugartits wants me to know, but I’ll pick on her anyways. “We can stay here for the night. There’s solar power on the roof, so there still might be electricity” she said, “There’s also a cistern in the driveway, so there’s definitely water”. She knows way too much about this shit, she not even trying to hide it anymore, he thought.

He decided to raid the kitchen. This place had been pretty locked up so there might have been some goods. He opened the cabinet which was adorned with dried goops of blood. “Nothing”, he was bummed. “These fuckers have power and water. They must have food somewhere”, he thought out loud. He searched the rest of the kitchen; nothing. He walked through the living room, looked down the hall and saw stairs to the basement. He crept down the stairs with a gun in his hand. Slowly he walked. He looked at the walls. A few bullet holes and blood stains painted the cove. Wonder what girly really doesn’t want me to know, he thought. The stairs ended to another hallway. He decided to check out the door directly in front of him. He opened it and wall to wall were nothing but cans of food. “Holy shit”, his jaw immediately dropped. A grin smeared right across his entire face. He loaded up his pack with as many cans as he could carry. “Hmm… pineapple, mangoes, pears, I think I’ll have myself a fruit fuckin’ salad tonight. Woohoo”, he chuckled. He was done stockpiling his goods when he decided to check out the two rooms on either side of the hallway. He opened the first door, what he saw silenced him. A bedroom with a wrapped up decomposed body on the bed. “Fuck…”, he said. He slowly shut the door. It was a burial chamber, basically. He walked down the hall to the other door. Opened it, and the same sight was shown. That's when he realized he hadn't seen Jill in the past twenty minutes. Wonder what blondie is up to...


	8. Liked It

Merle had looked all over the house and decided to go upstairs. He went directly to the door at the end of the large area because the door was open. He found her, standing there.  
He pushed her up against the wall, grasping her shirt with his forceful fists. “What is going on here, huh?” he barked at her. She looked him in the eyes, pushed his chest and knocked him back a bit “Fuck!” she yelped, she then slowly fell to her knees, facing the wall. It was silent for a moment. “I killed them”, she stared at the wall, never losing her gaze, “I killed every fucking one of them”. Merle had expected her to cry. A little piece of him wish that she was crying so that he could write her off as being weak. He didn’t know that this little firecracker had been through such a traumatic experience. She started to talk again, which distracted him from his thoughts. “I was mad at them, ya know? It’s like I wanted to fucking kill them… I … it was so strange”. She looked at him. Square dead in the eye. “I woke up and my dad was eating my mother’s flesh. I had to kill him. I had to” she curled up in a ball. “I even went downstairs to see my siblings. Both were fucking half eaten…sprawled on the floor…My whole life they called me a monster. I really am one” She started to cry. Her sobs were heavy. Not with guilt, but just pain. Merle realized that he liked this girl a little bit more. He connected with her. His entire life, as well, had been verbally abused with names such as monster. She had no idea how many times he actually wanted to beat the absolute shit out of his old man, he had a few times; That only led to more beatings from Father Dixon. Which then turned into an entire life of drugs, jail, and being discharged from the military. He sat on the floor beside her. He gently scooped her up into his muscular arms and solid chest. She felt herself move into his warmth. He had a strange scent that she just noticed. He smelled like a man, mixed with weathered cotton and faded cologne. They sat there for a few minutes. It seemed like hours to both of them. Within that time, they both breathed together. Jill heard his heartbeat play it’s rhythm, while Merle rested his chin on her head. Even after sparse baths, her hair still smelled of sweet roses. They understood each other. They needed each other now.


End file.
